In recent years, a wireless communication function has been integrated into television receivers. For example, as a remote controller (hereinafter also referred to as a “remote”), an infrared remote using an infrared communication method has been widely used. In addition, recently, a wireless remote using a radio communication method has been adopted for practical use. Furthermore, for example, with the decrease in thickness of television receivers, television receivers have a configuration in which a receiving unit is separated from a display unit and audio/video (AV) data is transmitted from the receiving unit to the display unit through wireless communication.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing television receiver 100 has a bezel frame 120 made of a nonmetallic material that covers the peripheral portion of a display panel 110 made of a metallic material.
Even when, for example, a shielding material is disposed between the wireless remote, which is a transmitter, and the television receiver 100, which is a receiver, radio waves used for wireless communication can pass through the shielding material if the shielding material is nonmetallic. Accordingly, for example, as shown in FIG. 2, in such a television receiver 100, a radio module 130 including a radio receiving antenna is disposed on the back of the bezel frame 120 or in a gap formed in a status display region of the lower section of the television receiver 100 (for example, the status region displays the power status and timer status). By disposing the radio module 130 in this manner, sufficient reception performance can be provided.
Such a technique related to a wireless remote using a radio communication method is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-16988.